1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latches for locking and unlocking a gate.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore it was known to provide a gate latch which was disposed on the inside of a movable gate adjacent a fixed post. To unlock the gate, the user had to either reach over the gate from the outside to the inside of the gate to access the latch mechanism or attach a string or flexible member to the latch mechanism and run the string from the inside over or around the fence to the outside the fence and then pull the string to actuate the latch mechanism to unlock the gate. The string or flexible member often became entangled, disconnected or broken in repeated use. These prior art latches did not positively accommodate differently sized fences or posts, and were readily subject to entanglement or breakage in use. Typical prior art flexible member actuated gate latch constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,235,560 granted Aug. 7, 1917 to Deloatch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,518 granted Mar. 18, 1969 to Foltz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,831 granted Aug. 16, 1966 to Banse, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,611 granted Dec. 15, 1981 to Robins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,759 granted Feb. 19, 1991 to Thomas and U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,438 granted Jan. 7, 1992 to Bieganski.
The art desired a durable and yet readily installable gate latch that would, in a positive manner, accommodate differently sized gates in installation and use.